


Blind Trust

by Ralstonia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since vampires aren’t very fond of light Dean’s perfect solution to this is to blindfold Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Trust

“Would you keep still,” Dean complained while securing the knot on the scarf.

“I still can’t believe that you talked me into this,” Benny said.

“It’s great idea that’s why,” Dean replied. It really was a great idea or at least Dean though it was. They always had sex in complete darkness because Benny complained about the light not that Dean wasn’t fine with that most of the time but occasionally Dean would like to have some light so he could see the man he was making love with. This was how Dean came up with the great idea to blindfold Benny so that the light wouldn’t bother the vampire. 

“See anything?” Dean asked when he was done with the knot.

“Nope,” Benny answered patting the scarf covering his eyes gingerly. “It’s a bit strange though,” he reached out for Dean who took his hand twining their fingers. 

“You’re okay with this?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah just getting used to it.” 

“I was hoping you would say that,” Dean smirked tracing the tips of his fingers down Benny’s bare chest. He leaned down placing his lips on Benny’s kissing him slowly and passionately gently pushing Benny back to lie on the bed with Dean on top of him. 

Benny wrapped his arms around Dean placing his hands on the small of his back curling the t-shirt up to get to the warm skin under it while Dean combed a hand through Benny’s short hair scratching his scalp. 

Dean couldn’t help but gasp when cold fingers slid up his spine he should really have been used to Benny having cold hands by now but it still always surprised him. 

Dean nibbled Benny’s bottom lip before sitting back up pulling his t-shirt over his head while admiring the view in front of him. 

“Dean?” Benny licked his lips nervously when nothing happened. 

“Yeah,” Dean said. “I’m just using the opportunity to look at you now that I have some light… And I like what I see.” 

“Oh,” Benny mumbled chewing on his bottom lip turning his head to the side. 

“You know,” Dean leaned down licking the shell of Benny’s ear making the vampire tremble slightly. “It’s a shame vampires don’t blush cause I bet your face would have been bright red now else.” 

“Shut up,” Benny muttered squirming nervously.

A thing that Dean hadn’t gotten used to either was how shy Benny was. Sometimes Dean suspected that the whole lights off thing wasn’t just because of vampire light-sensitivity. 

“Just relax,” Dean chuckled. “Promise I’ll take very good care of you.”

Dean placed a few kisses on Benny’s neck before sucking at particular sensitive spot making Benny moan softly. Dean moved to straddle Benny’s waist drawing invisible patterns on Benny’s chest with the tip of his fingers feeling Benny relaxing under his touch. 

“Should have done this long ago,” Dean circled a nipple that rapidly hardened under the touch. “You look so good like this.”

Benny let out a small gasp that quickly turned into a moan when Dean leaned down to flick his tongue over the nipple taking it into his mouth sucking it teasingly before giving the other nipple the same treatment. 

Dean leaned back on his heels tracing his fingers over Benny’s stomach. He couldn’t help but smile knowing that Benny trusted him enough to let Dean see him being vulnerable like this. Who would have known that this monster that could be so ferocious in battle was a lamb in bed?

Dean moved further down the bed hooking his fingers in the waistband of Benny's pants pulling them off slowly then tossing them on the floor leaving Benny in nothing but his underwear. Dean quickly discarded the remaining of his own clothes before gently tracing his fingers over Benny's cock through the thin fabric.

Benny gasped arching up into Dean's touch. 

"Patience," Dean chuckled. "We have all night. Just stay still and relax." 

Dean rubbed Benny's cock a few times before removing Benny's underwear. Dean ran his fingertips along the shaft before licking the head teasingly. Benny bit down on his lip trying to bite back a gasp though in vain a soft moan escaping from his lips when Dean took Benny’s cock into his mouth slowly swirling his tongue around the tip. 

Dean leisurely sucked Benny’s cock loving every little gasp and moan that Benny was making. 

“You enjoying it?” Dean asked sitting back on his heels looking at Benny. 

Benny nodded.

“I didn’t quite get that,” Dean said teasingly brushing his fingertips over Benny’s balls. 

“Yes,” Benny sighed. “I’m enjoying it very much.”

Dean smiled leaning down to drag his tongue over Benny’s balls gently nudging Benny’s legs further apart. Dean worked his tongue from Benny’s balls to his entrance making the vampire gasp. Benny clawed his fingers into the sheet as Dean flicked his tongue over the sensitive area pulling another moan from Benny’s lips. 

“You look amazing like this,” Dean said circling a finger around Benny’s entrance making the vampire twitch with anticipation. “Trusting me to make this feel so good.” 

Dean placed a few short kisses on the inside of Benny’s thigh before reaching for the lube that was placed on the nightstand. 

“I’ll take my sweet time,” Dean said coating fingers with a generous amount of lube. “Making sure you’re stretched and ready for me.” 

Benny swallowed audibly gasping when Dean gently pressed a fingertip against his entrance. Dean slowly pushed a single finger inside Benny waiting patiently for him to get comfortable before carefully moving his finger back and forth searching for just the right spot. There wasn’t any doubt that he had found what he had been searching for when Benny’s mouth feel open in a silent cry that soon turned into a deep moan when Dean dragged his finger over that same place again.

Dean’s eyes were glued to Benny’s face as he worked his finger back and forth watching every little contortion with great fascination. He had never had the opportunity to see Benny like this before. 

Dean inserted a second finger just as slowly as the first moving the two digits slowly back and forth watching Benny squirm as Dean slightly picked up the pace. When a third finger joined the two first Benny was practically trembling with need digging fingers and toes into the sheet moans and gasp tumbling from his lips. 

“You ready for me babe?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah,” Benny said hoarsely licking his dry lips. 

“Just give me a minute,” Dean said removing his fingers quickly covering his hard cock with lube needing this almost as much as Benny. 

Dean let out a low moan when he finally pushed his length inside Benny beginning a slow rhythm at first that slowly but steadily increased as Dean gradually lost himself in the sensation again not able to take his eyes of Benny completely mesmerized by the sight in front of him. 

Eventually Dean completely lost control of himself pounding his hips with a fierce rhythm spurred on by the needy moans Benny was making. Dean wrapped a hand around 

Benny’s cock stroking it in time with his trust while placing the other hand on Benny’s hip needing to steady himself as he was almost at the edge. 

Only a brief moment later Dean could feel Benny’s entire body tense up as he came moaning Dean’s name giving Dean the last push he needed to trip over the edge as well. 

Dean slumped forwards resting on top of a completely boneless Benny. For a moment neither of them moved both trying to catch their breath.

“Stay here,” Dean whispered placing a gentle kiss on Benny’s cheek getting up to get a washcloth to clean up the mess they had made. Before he returned to the bed he switched off the light. 

“Let’s take this off,” he said swiftly removing the scarf that had been covering Benny’s eyes. 

“That was pretty damn amazing,” Benny said wrapping his arms around Dean pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Told you it would,” Dean smirked before kissing Benny. “All my ideas are great.” 

Benny chuckled at Dean's last remark before getting comfortable resting his head on Dean’s shoulder slowly drifting off with Dean stroking his hair gently knowing that Dean would keep an eye on him.


End file.
